With recent development of information communication technology, it is possible to send/receive a large amount of data at high speed by using 3G network, LTE network, and WiFi network. Along with this, in relation to an electronic device used for transmitting/receiving conventional incoming and outgoing calls and SMS messages, data communication becomes possible freely anywhere in the country.
In relation to an electronic device according to various embodiments of the present disclosure, component and antenna spaces are limited and heat is generated therein as a Radio Frequency Integrated Circuit (RFIC) for processing data communication and another RFIC for processing incoming/outgoing calls are provided separately.